


Innocent Like Rollercoasters

by brbmcring



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Artist Gerard, Awkward Flirting, Immortality, Self-Doubt, Vampire Gerard, Vempire, Waiter Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbmcring/pseuds/brbmcring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED "That sort of thing didn't just happen to him, he never passed a stranger on the street or sat next to someone on the subway and found himself completely enthralled by the idea of them; so the thoughts that sped through his mind the first time he caught sight of him took him entirely by surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Like Rollercoasters

If you asked Gerard, he wouldn't be able to tell you what it was about the lively waiter that caught his attention. Whether it was the sparkle in his eye or the loose fitting jeans that showed off all the right places. Eventually, it was determined to be a mixture of both, but there was something about him, that Gerard just couldn't put out of his head, something that made his breath hitch and his knees shake. That sort of thing didn't just happen to him, he never passed a stranger on the street or sat next to someone on the subway and found himself completely enthralled by the idea of them. So the feelings that sped through his mind the first time he caught sight of him caught him entirely by surprise. 

When they met for the first time, they were at a local diner, Gerard drinking a cup of coffee and Frank the one serving it to him. Gerard would keep going back to that same place, at first every other day, and eventually every day. Yet he found himself completely unable to gather up the necessary courage to start a full conversation, contenting himself on the small talk a waiter generally provides. It wasn't until a couple months later, that Frank simply sat down at his table and began talking about what he had done over the weekend, that they began to actually talk

He had spent so much time alone that the warmth in the pit of his stomach was an entirely foreign feeling, and despite the years of experience he had accumulated he still rehearsed everything he was going to say before actually placing his order. It had been so long since he had tried to seduce someone that he found himself not knowing where to start 

"Hey, you still with me?" Frank asked, with a slight cock of his head, continuing to ramble on about whatever it was he had been talking about the instant Gerard gave him a nod of the head. It wasn't that Gerard didn't care, it wasn't even that he was purposefully not paying attention, there was just so much on his mind that he didn't know what to do with himself. He thought back to all of his previous failed attempts at flirting, all of his failed relationships and messy breakups. But for some reason, in that moment, none of that mattered to him. He didn't care if they wouldn't make it, or that eventually Frank would age without him. He didn't think about the possible fights and the sleepless nights. All he cared about was spending as much time as possible with the boy sitting in front of him with a nervous smile and timid eyes.

*

"So, I was thinking that you might want to, well, go out sometime," Frank said thickly, the words seeming to struggle to come out. Gerard's initial response was nervous laughter, quickly followed by an "of course, yes, absolutely I would love to" the second he saw Franks face fall.

At that, Franks face lit up, a not so small smile filling his face. "So, where are we gonna go?" Gerard asked teasingly, knowing that the second he said it the young waiters face would turn red as he hid his face in his hands. 

"Uh, I'm not sure" Frank mumbled through his fingers.

"Oh really"

"Yeah, well I didn't actually think you would say yes" Frank replied, slowly rising his head to look Gerard in the eyes.

"What about a movie?" Gerard suggested. Frank gave him an almost shocked look. "Yeah sure, that's actually.. Yeah, that would be great."

*

What followed was a semi-awkward and fairly clumsy exchange of phone numbers and information. There was laughter as Gerard pointed out that, well, maybe Frank should pick out the movie, since after all he was the one who asked him out. By that point Frank felt like he was on cloud nine, and was scarcely able to believe his luck. He would be lying if he said he expected an answer other than no or a made-up excuse. In the end it was his roommate, Bob, who had prompted (more like forced) him to finally ask him out. Frank had been convinced of Gerard's disinterest, which was mainly spurred by the fact that Gerard rarely seemed to actually pay attention to what Frank was talking about. But he figured why not, he should at least try, plus if he said no then he could get wallow in self misery for a couple weeks then get over his little crush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a shortish first chapter to get this story going, but it will basically cover the time period from when Frank and Gerard met, to the short scene I wrote in 'mortal desparation' and will subsequently pick off where that left off. Please let me know what you think, feedback is really aprreciated, especially since I have approzimately little to no experience writing dialogue.


End file.
